The lost Kurta
by Sisters-by-blood
Summary: Kurapika was the last Kurta alive after the massacre. Or was he? For now, it is a K but might rise to T later.


**Yinji here with another random story idea. Please bear with me here. Anyway, for those of you who watched Phantom Rouge, you should know what I'm talking about. For those who have not, I'll provide an explanation. Kurapika and Pairo, his best friend when Kurapika was little, saved a girl in the forest that they lived in and in return, she gave them a book about the adventures of a hunter. Kurapika and Pairo became absorbed and started dreaming about the outside world. Long story short, Kurapika had to pass tests to go to the outside world, which he did, and four weeks after he left, the massacre happened. Ok, that's basically what happened. On with the story! I don't own hxh.**

* * *

My name is Shijin. In Japanese, that means poetry. Ever since I was little, poetry always excited me. I am a Kurta.

I was born to an abusive father and a mother who died the day after my birth. When I was five years old, the elders of the clan decided to expel my father and give me to another family. The name that my father gave me, Jiko, which means accident, was discarded and the name 'Shijin' was given to me. In my new family, I had a kind mother and father and an older brother, Kurapika, who was five yeaLife was great. I played with Kurapika and Pairo, and the three of us grew very close. It was said that if someone saw one of us walking alone, it would be unreal because Kurapika, Pairo and I were the best of friends.

When Kurapika was 13 and I was 8, **A/N: I think that's how old he was** he took a test to go to the outside world, and he passed. As he left, I was the one who ran alongside him, my black hair flying. I was the only one in the family that had black hair. That was the last time I saw him.

All was well until the massacre. I survived because Pairo was sick that day, and I had gone deep into the woods to collect berries. My basket was halfway full when I heard the screams and wood burning. I wanted to go back for my adopted parents, but something in my gut told me that there was nothing to go back to. I dropped the basket and ran. As I ran, I recited the poem that Kurapika, Pairo and I would recite.

 _We'll always be there for eachother, that will remain true._

 _We'll always be friends because the sky is blue!_

 _If I am lost and cannot be found,_

 _my friends will always look around._

I cried. Pairo, gone. My parents, gone. Not even my little book of poems I carried couldn't console me. I knew that Kurapika was alive, because he wasn't here. I prayed that I would be united with him someday. As I got further and further away from home, I realized I had a new goal. To stop whoever killed my clan.

If you had seen me while I was running, you would have thought, _What the heck is a little girl running for?_ I was running pretty fast. I guess I ran for about 5 days before stopping. A woman named Mado, who owned an inn, took me in and raised me as her own. She was widowed, and couldn't have any children.

I cooked, cleaned, made beds, and saw to the guests. But, my goal and clothing remained the same. **A/N: Her clothes are like the ones you see Kurapika in during the exam. The red and blue one. But, Shijin's clothes are purple(instead of blue) and yellow (instead of red.)** When I turned 13, I decided to take the hunter exam. After thanking Mado for her kindness, I packed my bag with a picture of my family that I managed to find in my pocket, a silver chain that Kurapika and Pairo had surprised me with on my seventh birthday, and my mom's silver heart bead, a big one as well.

I figured out how to get to the exam site. It wasn't hard, seeing that I was smarter than most grown men. The only one who surpassed me in intellect was Kurapika. Remembering him, I cried a little. I still hadn't found him.

As I was waiting, ( I was applicant #104) a silver-haired kid bumped into me, knocking me over.

"Sorry!" he said.

"It's okay." _That's strange. He's the only kid here._

"My name's Killua. Yours?"

"Shijin"

"Nice to meet you, Shijin."

"How old are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm twelve. How about you?"

"I'm thirteen. Close enough!"

"Cool! Friends?" He extended his arm out to me.

"Ok. Friends." I said, shaking it.

Just then, a fat dude dressed in blue walked up to us. " Hey, haven't seen you guys around. New?"

"Yeah, both of us are." I said. Killua gave me this look saying, _How did you know?_

"Anyway, my name is Tonpa. Drinks?"

"Sure," Killua said. "I'm thirsty."

"Why not?" I said.

Tonpa handed us cans and when I opened it, something smelled fishy. Helping Mado in the kitchen helped me recognize toxins by their smells. And this one was chock-filled with it. I started to warn Killua but he looked at me and said, "Don't worry. I'm immune to poison." I just dumped my drink out onto the ground.

Three more people entered the room. A boy dressed in green with gravity-defying hair, a man in a suit holding a brief case, and Kurapika?

Well, it looked like him. Blonde, dressed in the traditional clothing. But I couldn't be sure. Then, the same Tonpa dude went up to them and offered them drinks. The black haired boy who I presumed had smelled something, dumped his drink onto the floor. The guy who looked like Kurapika dumped his can out. Yep. That was Kurapika all right. But I wanted him to find me.

The wall in front of us rose, and an examiner who intoduced himself as Satotz, merely said to follow him, and started running. That was no problem. I had a very good endurance. I could go the whole day cooking and cleaning at the motel without stopping or water.

It didn't take long for the group of three to spot us. Killua was skateboarding, and the man in the suit claimed that he was cheating.

"The examiner only said to follow him, he didn't say to run after him." I said.

"Hey! Just it's not fair when we're running and he's skateboarding." the man in the suit said.

"All right," Killua said, doing a trick with his skateboard. "I'll run."

"Hey, that was cool!" the boy in green said. " Can I try it later?"

Killua, noticing him, stopped for a moment to let the boy catch up and they had their introductions. The boy, who introduced himself as "Gon" said that he wanted to be a hunter to go and find the his dad. The man in the suit, "Leorio" wanted to become a hunter for money, according to Gon. I was going to inquire about the other, but Gon and Killua had run off. I sighed. "typical for him. I can tell."

"Yep, he's always like that." I turned around. The guy who looked like Kurapika was running with me now. " You look like someone I know. What's your name?"

I took a breath. If it was Kurapika, I wouldn't know what I would do. " It's Shijin."

* * *

 **Well? Should I continue? Please let me know in a review! Feedback is alwo appreciated. Arigato! *bows* ja-ne, and until next time!**


End file.
